


The Longest Game

by FemmeBrulee



Series: FemmeBrulee's works, Dramione Last Drabble Writer Standing 2020 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Party, Slow Dancing, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemmeBrulee/pseuds/FemmeBrulee
Summary: All lavender and not a speck of Slytherin Green in sight, Draco Malfoy feels like an entirely new man.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: FemmeBrulee's works, Dramione Last Drabble Writer Standing 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867522
Kudos: 17





	The Longest Game

**Author's Note:**

> Admin's choice for Dramione LDWS Round 1: Lavender/Admiration

The moon reigned over a violet night. Malfoy Manor stood tall and proud against the sky and glittering people drank and danced on its sprawling grounds. 

But deep within its cold, stone walls, the house was battered and bruised from war. 

Hermione supposed appearances mattered to the Malfoys, if nothing else. It was the only plausible reason for the society ball they had thrown that evening. Pretending, no doubt, that they had changed, and that the war was merely a regrettable footnote in their shining family history.

They were doing a convincing job, too. Hermione could not find a single speck of Slytherin green amongst the festivities. Instead, the Malfoys had opted to adorn their estate and trim their usual black garments in soft, blushing purple hues. It was their way of severing ties with old allegiances and letting new things blossom.

Still, purple simply wasn’t their colour.

“Enjoying the atmosphere, Granger?” Draco Malfoy appeared beside her like a silent breeze, sipping wine as he watched the crowd. 

“What are you playing at, Malfoy?” she asked, her eyes narrowing as she looked at him. His blond hair and alabaster skin stood out against the fine black suit he wore. A sprig of lavender peeked from his breast pocket.

“What ever do you mean?” he drawled with detached amusement.

“All _this_ ,” she gestured toward the decorations and dancing guests. “Disguising yourselves, hiding behind false—”

“Not quite, Granger” he interrupted, setting his glass down on the cocktail table behind him. “We prefer the term ‘rebranding.’”

She scoffed. “No amount of ‘rebranding’ will ever be enough to restore your family name.”

His lip curled and he looked like he was about to say something caustic, but he seemed to catch himself.

“Dance with me,” he said, more serenely than she had ever heard him speak.

“What?”

“Dance. You know, like these people are doing. I promise I won’t hex you”

She hesitated for a moment, then warily took his outstretched hand. 

“I still don’t trust you, Malfoy.”

“I don’t expect you to,” he said, drawing her gracefully into the crowd. “My family’s reputation is in tatters. It’s going to be a long time before anyone fully trusts us again.”

She placed a hand on his shoulder as he took her waist. “How can you be so sure that will ever happen?”

“We can’t.” He spun her around. “But we have to try. Think of it as a long game, devoting yourself to something every day for as long as it takes. Except, I suppose the task of atoning for war never really ends.”

“And you’re willing to wait that long? For an outcome you can’t be sure of?” she asked.

He touched his palm to the small of her back and pulled her infinitesimally closer.

“If it's what I want more than anything else. Then yes.”

And as they moved beneath the pale gleam of the moon, Hermione couldn’t help but feel like something was only just beginning.


End file.
